It is often desirable to have two liquids available when performing certain tasks. For example, when painting, it is a great time saver to have available simultaneously both wall and trim paint. The paints may be of different colors and/or of different types, e.g. water based and oil based.
It is often desirable, particularly when painting, to pour simultaneously the contents out of both buckets into different storage containers.
It is desirable to work from a level bucket. Often the center of gravity of a dual bucket is not centered such that the dual bucket cannot be carried or hung in a level position. Therefore, it is desirable to have means for leveling a dual bucket assembly.
For storage or shipping purposes, it is desirable that dual bucket assemblies are nestable.
The various dual buckets that have been proposed in the prior art do not satisfy these needs.